Just Your Arms
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy invents something truly amazing. Paige helps her set up a meeting with a man that could make it big. Happy goes in alone with the team outside. She quickly decides that it was a mistake to go in alone. Sexual Harassment Warning.


_**Just Your Arms**_

 _Warning: Mentions of harassment and sexual abuse attempts_

Happy had just presented her new invention to the team. It was flawless and revolutionary. Paige helped her set up a meeting with a millionaire investor. A few weeks later Happy got a response and had a meeting set. Toby was so proud of his wife.

"You are sure you don't want us to go in with you?" Toby asked again.

"Toby, I'll be fine. It's just some investor. He is a millionaire and deals with this stuff all the time." Happy said.

She was in her normal black skin tight jeans and a nice top that Paige had given her. She was still in her everyday combat boots.

Happy walked into the building, leaving her friends outside standing around and outside of the car. It was legally parked in front of the building.

A secretary showed her to the office and she met with the investor. After shaking hands she presented her invention. He seemed to agree and follow her every word. Happy felt weird after a while.

It was they way he spoke to her and walked around her to see better. She had learned some of the behavioral tricks from being married to and spending so much time with Toby. This guy was checking all the boxes that she new and could identify.

Then without warning his hand comes to rest and squeeze her ass while she is trying to show him the inside of her machine.

"What the hell was that?" Happy asked, standing straight and taking a few steps away.

"What was what?"

"You grabbed my ass" Happy says, clearly offended.

"That's your word against mine" he says.

Happy makes a move to pick up her machine, so that she can leave. He pulls at her thigh and Happy steps away quickly. He tries to kiss her and when she yells at him and tries to hurt him he pulls at her hair. Happy is furious and trying not to cry.

To many memories are flooding back to her. She needs Toby. He makes her feel better and he would know how to handle this.

The investor starts to say sexy things to her. "I'm married." Happy reminds. He tells her that he could please her more than her husband could ever imagine. Happy is fighting tears. She doesn't know what to do or how to handle this.

Happy smashes the machine onto his foot and runs out. Far away from him. All she can think about is Toby, her husband. Every step brings her closer to him and his loving arms. Tears are streaming down her soft skin. She emerges from the glass doors and her friends we not expecting this.

They all looked shocked to see her so upset. She runs into Toby's arms and releases a sob. Happy is nearly histarics.

"Happy what happened?" Toby asked.

"He….he…. He tried to touch me-he-he- tried to force me to touch him." Happy sobbed into Toby's chest. Toby wrapped his arms around her. Everything seemed to move slowly but also fast. They got Happy in the car and Toby never left her side.

Toby held onto her and Cabe dropped them off at home. Walter told Toby to let Happy rest and no need to be at work the next day.

Everyone assumed the worst. Happy didn't have the strength to tell them what had happened. That she didn't let him but he did try and that was all that need to be done for her horrible childhood nightmares to surface in the front of her mind.

Toby carried her to bed. She had no fight in her. He laid down beside her. She wrapped herself in his arms.

"What do need me to do, Happy? Water? Food? If you want to be alone that's fine." Toby was trying to give her anything she needed. He had so many questions but dare not ask. Not now. She needs to rest.

Happy's arms tightened around him. Her face buried into his chest. "Stay" Happy whispered desperately.

"Of course. I'm here. Tell me in your hungry or wanna talk."

"He was acting weird and then got pushy." Happy started. Toby was all ears for her. "I understood his intentions when he put his hand on my lower back. It was way too close to my butt. When I told him to move it he grabbed my ass. I tried to leave and he crowded around me. He grabbed my wrist and tried to move my hand to his junk so I threw my invention at him. It shattered on him and once I heard the screams of pain I ran like hell out of there."

Toby held her close and kissed her head. "I should have gone in there with you."

"He probably would have you wait outside. His intentions were clear. He had no interest in my invention or what I had to say."

"We can do pizza for dinner, stay in and watch a movie together?" Toby wanted to make her feel better.

"Sounds nice. I just need your arms around me for a little longer."


End file.
